Applestar
Summary Applestar is a fairly thin-built, ginger she-cat with darker splotches on her left eye, back, paws, and tail end. Her eyes are amber. She was a leader of ShadowClan. Detailed History Kithood Applekit was born to the WindClan warrior Lilystorm, with an unknown father- along with her sister, Runningkit. At a very young age, Lilystorm led her kits out of camp to meet their father, Iceheart, a ThunderClan warrior. Applekit had been too young to grasp why her father was in a different Clan at the time, so she turned to the cat who raised her mother, Petalsong. When the situation was explained to her, Applekit grew angry, realizing that she wasn't supposed to exist in the eyes of the warrior code. She confronted Lilystorm furiously, yelling at her mother. Lilystorm died later that day. Applekit kept her grieving to herself. Apprenticeship Applepaw was apprenticed to the current deputy of WindClan. At first, she was delighted, and believed that this was StarClan's way of making up for what happened to her. However, the deputy barely took interest in Applepaw, which infuriated her further. One night, she took to wandering along the ShadowClan border, where she ran into the warrior Brackensun. After she had vented out her frustrations, Brackensun offered to take her back to ShadowClan as an escape. Applepaw accepted, leaving her entire family behind. Eventually, Runningpaw came over to ShadowClan as well, and she and her sister trained hard to become warriors. All the while, the newly made leader, Sunstar, was trying to figure out who should be made deputy. Applepaw watched this with a curious eye. Warrior Life After completing her training, Applepaw was named Appledusk. Her sister was called Runningstorm. Appledusk continued to work hard, but her commitment to ShadowClan caused her to close her heart to the other Clans, turning a blind eye to her family that still lived in WindClan and ShadowClan. Petalsong was announced the deputy of WindClan, and not long after that, Appledusk was named deputy of ShadowClan. This only sharpened her need to commit solely to ShadowClan. Deputyship Appledusk had her first litter not long after becoming deputy, but lost most of them. This would repeat for many of her mates. She quarreled on-and-off with Petalsong, and continued to reject her father in ThunderClan. At some point, she befriended the medicine cat Brackenpaw, eventually considering him her best friend. Brackenpaw was killed along with his mate, Dolorosa, and later, Brackensun disappeared- though he was to return sometime later. If that loss wasn't enough, Appledusk was viciously attacked, leaving herself with only one eye. Her father had died in front of her. Not long after that, her long deputyship came to an end with the death of Sunstar. Leadership Now more desperate than ever to prove herself, Applestar lashed out at the other Clans. One of her first life losses was to rabies- the newly named leader, Cloverstar (Petalsong), had been forced to take the sick life. Misunderstanding the situation, she declared war on WindClan. Only one battle ensued- it almost didn't take place, but a warrior named Pathhollow with the power to manipulate emotions forced it to. Applestar had a fairly short leadership, ending with her sacrificing her life to a badger's claws. She hunts StarClan, restless and full of regret for the life she feels she wasted.Category:Characters Category:Highranks Category:Leaders Category:ShadowClan